N.Sonic - N.Sonic
Descripción *'Titulo:' N.Sonic.180px|right *'Artista:' N.Sonic. *'Single:' We Are Super Boys. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' K-pop, dance *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 06-Octubre-2011 Video center|400 px Romanización Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Mic leul jwigo mudaewie seon ja chulhanghaneun bae N.sonic hoe seonjang gyesoghaeseo boyeojulge urideului milae hanbatang jedaelo norabolge A! Yeah modu nae biteue majchwo nuga mwolam eottae geunyang jeulgimyeon dwae jayeonseuleobge seumyeodeulge juwi nunchi boji malgo lideume momeul deonjyeobwa geunyang heulleoganeun daelo meomchujima nal neukkyeobwa olae gidalyeoon sungan jeomjeom sigani dagawa deo keun mogsolilo ije i nolael ttala bulleobwa say Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me modumoyeo sinnaneun patileul yeoreo baby tonight jigeum-iya sijagiya ije let’s go party tonight Let’s get this party started Español Rebota conmigo Rebota conmigo Rebota conmigo Rebota conmigo Baila conmigo Baila conmigo Baila conmigo Baila conmigo Rebota conmigo Rebota conmigo Rebota conmigo Rebota conmigo Baila conmigo Baila conmigo Baila conmigo Baila conmigo Mic esta de pie en el escenario celebrando la fiesta establecezcan al capitán del Velero N-sonic el asunto se sigue desempeñando adecuadamente, Te voy a mostrar nuestro futuro Voy a bailar y A! Yeah, todas mis partes encajan ¿Qué tal si ya no soy torpe y disfruto de todo lo natural? Mire a tu alrededor y me di cuenta, Arroja tu cuerpo al ritmo Tan solo estaba pasando No te detengas El momento tan esperado llegó, El Tiempo de conseguir se acercó Ahora alza más la voz Canta Esta canción, Dame tu palabra simplemente disfruta de lo natural Rebota conmigo Rebota conmigo Rebota conmigo Rebota conmigo Baila conmigo Baila conmigo Baila conmigo Baila conmigo Rebota conmigo Rebota conmigo Rebota conmigo Rebota conmigo Baila conmigo Baila conmigo Baila conmigo Baila conmigo La emocionante fiesta es ahora, esta noche bebe Y ahora que está empezando, Ahora vamos a la fiesta de esta noche Vamos a llegar a esa fiesta, que empezó Hangul Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Mic를 쥐고 무대위에 선 자 출항하는 배 N-sonic호에 선장 계속해서 보여줄게 우리들의미래 한바탕 제대로 놀아볼게 A! Yeah 모두 내 비트에 맞춰 누가 뭐람 어때 그냥 즐기면 돼 자연스럽게 스며들게 주위 눈치 보지 말고 리듬에 몸을 던져봐 그냥 흘러가는 대로 멈추지마 날 느껴봐 오래 기다려온 순간 점점 시간이 다가와 더 큰 목소리로 이제 이 노랠 따라 불러봐 say Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it bounce with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me Make it dance with me 모두모여 신나는 파티를 열어 baby tonight 지금이야 시작이야 이제 let’s go party tonight Let’s get this party started Datos Categoría:N.Sonic